Shnitzel
Shnitzel is one of the main characters on Chowder. He is an employee of Mung Daal Catering who not only gets underpaid but has to endure the daily shenanigans of his boss's apprentice Chowder. Appearence Shnitzel is a rock monster that wears a plain white apron and pink underpants, and his ears are small cubes. It should be noted that he even wears an apron under his apron, probably because he always contracts stains and that his apron is one of his main clothing articles. He does, however, wear regular clothes like a raincoat, hawaiian shirts, shorts, pants, shirts, and jackets every once in a while. He has a tall head and a small body. Sometimes, like in "The Trouble with Truffles" and "The Heist", he is shown having long, brown hair. In the episode "The Heist" he had blonde hair which was in a ponytail. Also, in an episode where Endive, literally, makes a boyfriend for herself, during a party at her house he wears black dreadlocks. This would indicate that he wears wigs occasionally, and may in fact have a deeply hidden fondness for wigs as he seems to have different wigs for every occasion. Personality He is made of rock. He hates thrice cream and cleaning up messes (which is unfortunatly part of his job). Also, Shnitzel would not look forward to working with Chowder (he would rather fall into a bottomless pit) as every time Chowder gets into trouble of some kind or something, when asked what they should do to Chowder, he always says something like making Chowder leave the company, abandoning him someplace, or throwing him in the furnace. But in the episode Shnitzel Quits, towards the end he misses Chowder and when he comes back to work at Mung Daal catering, Chowder gives him a Pudding Cup (Chowder reveals that it was the first thing he and Shnitzel cooked together). That brings a tear to Shnitzel's eye, then he eats it and ends up having to get his stomach pumped since it was more mold than pudding by then. Shnitzel is really strong (though his years of stress caused by working alongside Chowder and Mung's fattening cooking has caused him a degree of flabiness and weakness) and somewhat fearless but in the episode 'Gazpacho Fights Back', Rosemary scared him off after an attempt to be Gazpacho's body guard. Shnitzel also used to be Bruce Lee-esque bodygaurd in an asian-themed district of Marzipan city in the episode "Tofu Town Showdown" armed with martial art prowess and masterful balogna-sword skills. However, it is revealed that the whole episode was just an excuse Chowder made for eating an order. Strength Shnitzel is very strong and can lift things that weigh more than himself. As shown in A Little Bit of Pizzaz! when Truffles, Mung, Shnitzel, and Chowder switch bodies, Chowder (in Shnitzel's body) lifted the giant fork. However, stress caused by Chowder and Mung's somewhat fattening cooking has weakened him somewhat as shown in the episode "The Lead Farfel". Shnitzel's Language thumb|right|250px Shnitzel only says "Radda", making all of his speech unknown to the viewer, but the characters can understnd Shnitzel perfectly fine. In a few episodes he can be heard uttering a real word, such as in The Blackout, Shnitzel said "Yes!" and he has also said these things: "Radda-Ball!" "Sha! "Radda-radda-radda.Over!" "Yes!" In the episode,"The Trouble With Truffles", Truffles gets a smooth,southern voice and while everyone is saying how calm it is because of Truffles' voice, Shnitzel says,"Wow, Im so calm, Now the audience can finally understand me. Yo,my name's Shnitzel! ALRIGHT!" Then Chowder says,"Naa. Dosen't work for us." Shnitzel then falls and talks the way he is supposed to again. Quotes *"Radda radda radda radda radda radda radda...... Over." *"Oh, my Radda!" *"Radda radada radada radada radada radadaradada radada" *"Raaaaaaadada" *"And I'm so calm that the audience can finally understand me. Yo! My name's Shnitzel! All right!!" *"Holy radda" *"Rada-goo-goo!" *"Radadoken" (It is similar to a "Hadoken" from "Street Fighters" series) *"Radaball!" Fusion Fall Schnitzel seems to be in fusion fall at Townsville Center along with a character named Johnny Bravo. 'Love/ Relationships' While Mung claims to be a "Lady Killer", Shnitzel is often the one who most women are attracted to. Women include Ms. Endive, the ladies of the Big Hat Biddies, thousands of online fangirls, and (possibly) Senorita Mesquite. In the episode "Shnitzel Quits", it was revealed that Shnitzel had a girlfriend, but she is never seen/mentioned in future episodes. In the episode "Weekend at Shnitzel's", he fell in love with Senorita Mesquite, a female robot singer. But at the end of the episode, he decides to let her stay at the restaurant so she can entertain children. It is unknown if Shnitzel still loves her. So currently, we know Shnitzel either has a girlfriend, or he is a bachelor. Other: Shnitzel is known to be a cat lover, considering that he owns numerous pet cats.this was shown in the episode "Weekend at Shnitzel's." Trivia *As heard from The Sing Beans, to keep the trio entertained, everybody told jokes to pass the time. During that, Shnitzel told a dirty joke, but it was censoned by his Raddas. *Shnitzel is know to swear a lot. As mentioned from Chowder twice: **In the midtro of Shnitzel Quits: "Shnitzel's swear jar", quoted Chowder. In Shnitzel's swear jar, there was at least $45 inside. **In Kid Shnitzel, when Shnitzel was outraged at Chowder for letting him talk him into dressing up as a baby, Chowder quoted: "No need for harsh language..." *Despite the fact that Shnitzel is made of rock and is strong, he is know to be weak in a few episodes: #During Shnitzel And The Lead Farfel, he was known to be "soft ...like a giant MARSHMALLOW!!!" #In Gazpacho Fights Back, when Shnitzel punched Rosemary, his entire left arm reduced to pebbles, stating that Rosemary was stronger than Shnitzel. *Quoted by Mung Daal in The Wrong Customer, Shnitzel is known to "...farts when no one's around...". That was proven in The Blackout, when Shnitzel farted, even though Mung was around. *Shnitzel also seems to have a perverted sense of humor as he always says dirty jokes and comments. All are censored by his Raddas. *He's potrayed by John DiMaggio who is most famous for his role as Bender Bending Rodriguez from the animated sci-fi sitcom Futurama. In the episode "The Heist" Shnitzel kisses Endive for the first time...on the lips!(oh holy mama no!) Revised by 17:15, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Xpress Category:Main Character Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Heros